


Cookies and Milk for Santa Felix

by AltForChub



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied Polycule, Magic Weight Gain, Multi, Santa Kink, Weight Gain, fat kink, implied feeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltForChub/pseuds/AltForChub
Summary: Here's a short fic of Kiran finding Felix after Sylvain brought him some of Kiran's "special food".This is very much a kink story! Be mindful of the tags.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius&Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 8





	Cookies and Milk for Santa Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I let my horniness get the best of me. Heroes offers a lot of freedom for kink scenarios, it's pretty nice. Both Felix and Sylvain are pretty chonky!   
> I use they them to refer to Kiran, but it's up to the reader to interpret that as they like.

Felix groans as he stuffs another gingerbread cookie into his mouth. He chews loudly with his mouth wide open, crumbs spill from his lips and fall onto his torn attire. He sweeps them of his sagging breasts and then moves on to rubbing his doughy underbelly.

“C’mon Fe, save some for the rest of us!” Sylvain teases. He was more than happy feasting on his chocolate cream pie resting on his own fortuitous gut. But he was never one to miss the chance to irritate Felix.

Felix chugs down an 8-inch glass of milk, and gasps for breath. “Shut it you. These are the only things around here that don’t taste like trash.”

Sylvain chuckles, “Just ‘cause you don’t like sweet things, doesn’t make them bad.”

Felix growls, “Tell that to your waistline.” But then he grabs and shakes his own love-handles. “And mine as well…” he sighs.

The door to the lounge opens, and Kiran walks in. Upon seeing the mess of empty dishes and what has become of Felix, they shout. “What the hell happened in here!?”

“There you are Summoner!” Sylvain greets them nonchalantly. “We’ve been working on making you the ‘perfect Santa’ that you always wanted!”

Kiran fumbles with their words. “I didn’t mean for you to make Felix blow up like a balloon! I was just thinking of getting one of the others into a little cosplay!” Kiran sighs and shakes their head side to side.

Sylvain, ever the cheeky bastard, makes fun of Kiran. “Aren’t you the one who fattened him up _first?_ ”

“I-I-I… ugh! I had only given him a little beer gut for being such a spoil sport! Now he’s got moobs and stretch marks and cellulite, and and…”

“Well now he’s really gotten into the spirit!” Sylvain exclaims. Kiran turns beat red.

Meanwhile, Felix was lazily chewing on another gingerbread cookie. “Shit, Felix. You need to stop eating now.” Kiran commanded. “All the food in here is for my pe-… ahem, the others. The bigger you get the longer it will take to get you back to normal.”

Felix gulps down the cookie, “Sylvain already told me… But I couldn’t stop myself.”

“R-right. This stuff does have that kind of effect.” Kiran explains. “Well, I’ll go consult the specialist for the counter-spell. Is there anything I can get for you until then?”

“I hate sweet things. Get me some smoked meat, or something spicy.” Felix demands.

“I didn’t mean food. I already said…”

Felix stomach growls loud enough to fill the room. “ _And make it quick_!” he barks. Kiran’s face once again heats up enough to catch on fire.

Sylvain bellows hard enough to make both his and Felix’s curves ripple. “Looks like you got another pet for your collection Summoner!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiran wasn't planning to bring Felix into the mix. Actually it would take a lot to encourage them to let Felix be a permanent fixture. But they are a hopeless people pleaser. Oh well.
> 
> You can thank pluusshie on tumblr and twitter for this mess! I'd love to make more short fics within the context of heroes. Just don't get your hopes up.


End file.
